<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Technoplane to the Rescue by sleepymika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345964">Technoplane to the Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymika/pseuds/sleepymika'>sleepymika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, mcyt, sbi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadza, Family, Family Dynamics, Happy Ending, Wholesome, fdau, technoplane, technovember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymika/pseuds/sleepymika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is feeling down, Wilbur is out of town, and Phil trusts Techno to help his brother.<br/>Techno is not great with feelings and talking, but he knows how to cheer his younger brother up.</p><p>Technoplane is always talked about in the connotation of war and destruction, but what about Technoblade giving Tommy a piggyride back while yelling "TECHNOPLANE"?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Technoplane to the Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno got out of the car, Tommy and Phil right behind him. Each of them carried one of the suitcases, but there were still many items left in the car. It was weird, to move to a different place without Wilbur, but he had to finish some important matters at his last university, staying behind for a couple more weeks. All honestly, Techno was not sure how they would function as a family without Wilbur, it was hard to admit it, but Wilbur was the holding link of the family, keeping them together.</p><p>He sighed, these thoughts will have to wait for later because he needs to settle in quick, he can’t let himself get behind at school and band and everything else.</p><p>They finally got the last boxes from the car. Tommy quickly disappeared, murmuring something that Techno could not figure out. </p><p>When Technoblade put the box down, ready to move on, Phil yelled behind him “Techno, please wait a second, I want to talk to you about something”.</p><p>“Alright,” with lazy legs he turned around to face Philza.</p><p>Phil smiled at him, reassuring him that he didn’t do anything bad, “I don’t know if you noticed, but I think Tommy is feeling a bit down, maybe you could talk to him?” His tone indicated that it wasn’t really a question.</p><p>Techno didn’t really notice, but he was not about to tell that to Phil. Between driving and sleeping, he was disconnected from reality in the car drive. He thought about what Philza said, and was not sure what to do, between the both of them, Wilbur was better with talking and emotions and whatnot. Techno could not read the room as good as Wilbur, he always played it off as a joke, but he wasn’t quite sure how to help in dire situations.</p><p>“You know that he looks up after you, I am sure he will appreciate anything that you will do”, Phil added, hoping to pursue Techno.</p><p>He looked at Techno with hopeful eyes, and Techno could not deny his request, “I will do my best,” he finally said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Phil said after him, with warmth in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>And as Techno walked up the stairs he tried to brainstorm, how can he help his younger brother? He never had to deal with this and Tommy /did/ look up after him, Techno cannot let Tommy down, it will break him. </p><p>He planned to just leave it for later, but when he went past Tommy’s room, he could see his brother laying on his unmade bed, with his head facing the pillow.</p><p>Techno implausibly came into the room and laid beside Tommy, “hallo”, he greeted.</p><p>Tommy only responded with a weak “ummm”</p><p>Techno was lost for a moment, staying quiet, but then an idea sparked in his brain. Seconds later the air was interrupted by Tommy yelling “WAA- WAIT TECHNO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” but Techno could hear the laugh in his voice.</p><p>Techno smirked and lifted Tommy so he could give him a piggyback ride, “TECHNOPLANE! Next stop, the car! we will get you some sweets to cheer you up!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hallo everyone, I hope you enjoyed this drabble :] feel free to post any feedback in the comments, it is always appreciative<br/>as part of technovember (the prompts are on twitter), I will try to post some fics this month, so get ready<br/>and as always, if any of the cc's feels uncomfortable with this work, I'll delete it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>